Can A Man Live Two Lives?
by AnaUzumaki
Summary: Selina knows something is on Bruce's mind and she will do anything in order to help him take his mind off of whatever it is. Batman/Catwomen Lemon


**Summary: **Selina knows something is on Bruce's mind and she will do anything in order to help him take his mind off of whatever it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Batman/Catwomen related sorry.

**WARNING: **This is my first smut post. Beware there is sex in this.

**A/N: **Okay, this is my fist smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it. It's between Catwomen and Batman and is told in first person. I hope it came out good. Remember _first time_. Reviews appreciated.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><em>.: Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship. :.<em>_  
><em>.: ― Oscar Wilde :.

* * *

><p><strong>Can A Man Live Two Lives? <strong>

**Selina Kyle**

**Location: **Gotham City

**Date:** March 7 **Time:** 1:22

It has been nearly an hour since I left the Wayne Foundation Fundraiser being held at Wayne Manor. All night I couldn't help but think Bruce was preoccupied. With what, I was still attempting to figure out. I shrug out of my dress and zip up the leather one-suit transforming myself into Catwomen. If Bruce doesn't want to talk to Selina then maybe Catwomen can get something from Batman.

As difficult as it seems, talking to Batman was a lot easier then talking to Bruce Wayne. Most of the time it seems if when he's in civilian clothes playing the part of a Billionaire playboy is when he's wearing the mask. I slip out of the window of my apartment and onto the roof with ease. So, far the night has been quiet. I head east to Wayne Tower knowing that is where he goes when something is on his mind.

Climbing the tower is easy enough. I use a grapple gun to scale the seventy-eight story high building. When I land on the roof, there he is. _He really doesn't waste a minute does he?_

He's looking over the city lost in his train of thought. "Are you really going to keep a pretty lady waiting, Batman?"

He jumps at the sound of my voice not hearing me land on the roof. _He really is out of it_, I note growing worried. "Depends… What is she waiting for?"

His tone is a mix of emotions. For once he didn't start off the conversation in his Batman voice. Instead, knowing we are alone and that the wind surrounding the tower would muffle anything said he was using his normal voice, the one that I lived for as opposed to the one that excites my very being.

"That's a toughie..." I answer slowly, approaching the Bat. "What does the Bat want to do?"

"Other than fight crime?" he snorts. He says the words with more venom then necessary. "Like most men wouldn't I eventually want to settle down with a lovely woman and raise a family or something to that effect?"

_Is that what this is really about?_ I ask myself. For how long now has he been living the lives of two men? I never really thought about the toll of two lives could be taking on him. Sure, I live two lives myself but at least my alter-ego isn't a billionaire.

"Or something?" I repeat circling him. "Interesting," I purr reaching out my claws. I press my fingertips to the outline of his armor.

"I didn't say I wasn't indecisive," he mutters clearly distracted. He turns away from me again to face the city his cape wrapping around his body.

"Very true... The almighty Bat lost for words." I give him a sly smile.

"Good thing I have Alfred reading me vocabulary words before I go to bed or I would be dumb as a post."

I smirk. _Full of jokes tonight, aren't we Bruce?_ "Aww, do I perplex you?"

"All women perplex me, especially the ones dressed like cats." He shrugs his shoulder indifferently.

"Fair enough," I agree walking over to the edge of the roof.

"Although we all wear our masks some are just harder to see." He keeps his eyes on the city.

Show a man what he expects to see, and he won't look beneath the surface. For the longest time this had been my philosophy had it not? What he said was the same basic premise. Out of all the masks we wear, the one that shows who we truly are, is the one that is the hardest to uncover.

"Wise words."

"Why are you here Selina?" He turns to face me, his words harsher than necessary.

"To play with the Bat. Why else?" I give him another sly smile.

"I don't play well with others."

"I'm counting on that."

"You're being a little forward aren't you?"

"You already admitted you like me," I shrug. "I might as well make a move on it."

"A relationship like ours can't exist as I've told you before."

"A relationship yes, but who said we can't have a little fun?" I step closer to him and I can see him beginning to let his guard down. "You may be the big bad Bat, but I know all men have needs."

"And what "needs" are those?" He asks knowing damn well what I'm referring to. _Fine, you wanna' play a game, let's play. _

"Everyone goes through sexual frustration. Why would you be any different?" I lean up against him placing my knee against his armor. "Just because you a bat?"

"I'm not like other men," he breathes.

"I know." I look up at him and bite my lip seductively. "Do you really want to hurt such a pretty girl's feelings?"

"I figure you can take it."

I look down disappointed. "I only have eyes for two men in my life."

"And both of those men can't be with you."

"Sadly enough," I say looking down again. I should have known trying to get him to loosen up a bit would take some work. "Which brings us back to our main point..." I smile.

"That point being?"

"You must be craving at least a little something in your life. All work and no play, makes Bruce a very dull Bat. Don't you want to have a little bit of fun?"

He allows the sentence to drop into silence. Under the cowl I can't tell what he's thinking. "What did I tell you about keeping a lady waiting...?"

"And what did I tell you about your pointless desires?"

I look at him and sigh. "I'm never going to give up you know. I have far too much invested to just give up on you and you can't resist my charms forever. Just this once... You can take me back to the manor and show me how a real lady should be treated." I press my luck seeing for the first time the longing in his eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. "Please Bruce?"

He looks away from me considering my proposal. He sighs. "I can't Selina. I just... can't."

I hear the hesitation in his voice. _What's stopping you?_ I ask him silently. "If you're going to have to show your playboy side tomorrow at Wayne Industries you might as well enjoy the benefits of being in character..." I trail off kissing his lower jaw. "See, it's easy."

He gives in. Bringing his lips to mine he kisses me passionately. I push his cape aside exposing the left side of his neck. Slowly I brush my lips against the tender skin. He places his hands on my waist and holds me tightly around the hips.

"Your place or mine?" I whisper breathless. "Mine is closer but yours is nicer."

"Well time is of the essence," he whispers back. He bends me over a skylight, still kissing me as he lays me down.

A slight moan escapes my lips and I pull off my mask. "Better?"

"Much." His mouth trails down past my chin and onto my neck. I move my body closer in anticipation. He embraces me while lightly sucking on the lower part of my neck. I moan again reaching up to pull his armor off. Leaning forward he unzips the single zipper to my leather suit all the way down to my stomach. I shrug off the rest of it before forcing him to roll over putting me on top. Slowly I slide my hands down his stomach kissing the rock solid skin as my lips travel down towards his hips.

He lies back waiting eagerly. My claws dig into your skin as I pull his pants down. He lets out a soft grunt in sheer ecstasy. His hard member bounces up and I wrap my hand around it eagerly. I place my tongue to it. Slowly I make it wet enough to place my hand completely around it. His head moves back and I dig my hips into the sides of his legs moving my hand a little faster.

Desperately, he grabs any part of my flesh he can reach firmly. Seeing him struggle I stop. He looks at me confused before I bend my head down and place my warm mouth against his member in the chilly night air. I press my lips against his walls moving up and down faster and faster. His head uncontrollably rocks in all directions.

I slide forward removing my mouth from his shaft and he pulls the rest of the leather from my skin. "Make love to me Bruce," I beg.

He is exposed momentarily, and then he finds my entrance and effortlessly slides in. I cry out in ecstasy. He pushes his entire length inside of me. I cry out his name breathlessly as he moves his hips out and thrust back in. I buckle under him a moan escaping my lips desperately trying to meet his thrusts. "Harder Bruce," I order.

He obliges my request and goes even harder than before. "Bruce!" I moan.

He pulls himself out of me and stands up commanding to turn over on my stomach. I do as I'm told without complaint desperate for more. He pounds me faster until we both collapse in ecstasy breathless. Slowly I stand up and press my lips to his shrugging back into my outfit and he adjusts himself. He presses his lips against mine as the pale moonlight shines off of the rooftop.

I sit back down pulling him with me so I can lay with him. He kisses me softly while he holds me. "That was exactly what I needed," he laughs lightheartedly.

"I know," I smile softly.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Agreed," I say leaning against him. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong now or am I going to have to seduce you every time you need to talk?"

He stares out at the horizon thinking. "Do you think a man can live two lives? Each day it's getting harder and harder to keep both of them separate."

"As far as the two separate lives thing, it won't get any easier Bruce. You need to find your balance. Batman may be immortal but Bruce Wayne is only human. You need to remember that."

"As long as I have you to remind me of that, I'll be okay."


End file.
